oatcfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oggy and the Cockroaches 20 Years
Oggy and the Cockroaches 20 Years is a French Fan Made Windows Game produced by Xilam Animation and released in 2018 Synopsis The show centers on Oggy, a content and lazy, albeit very tender fat blue cat, who would usually spend his days watching TV or doing something - if it wasn't for the three roaches in the household: Joey, Dee Dee and Marky (named after members of the punk group, the Ramones). The trio seems to enjoy generally making Oggy's life miserable, which involves mischief ranging from (in most cases) plundering his fridge to such awkward things like hijacking the train Oggy just boarded. Oggy usually finds creatures accompanying him to the end of the episode, such as crabs, clams, a horse, a very technologically advanced child, a puppy, and an octopus. However, it's not always Oggy who wins. Production The 5-part game typically contains 5 parts The voices were all provided by either Hugues le Bars (as implied in the credits) or Marc du Pontavice, but no spoken voice is heard, but the speaking voice was used only in the United States. 6th final part for finishing 5 parts Casting Oggy and the Cockroaches Characters Oggy Dee Dee Marky Joey Jack Other Characters Mecha Cockroach aka Jayden Yukami Black Hagane Fly Candy Etno Gorgeous Bud Stereo Zig Sharko Marina Bernie Tai and Agumon Sora and Biyomon Matt and Gabumon Izzy and Tentomon Mimi and Palmon Joe and Gomamon Davis and Veemon Yolei and Hawkmon Cody and Armadillomon Teekay and Patamon Kari and Gatomon Ken and Wormmon Takato and Guilmon Henry and Terriermon Rika and Renamon Jeri and Leomon Ryo and Cyberdramon Kazu and Guardromon Kenta and MarineAngemon Suzie and Lopmon Ai and Mako and Impmon Marcus and Agumon Thomas and Gaomon Yoshino and Lalamon Keenan and Falcomon Mikey and Shoutmon Nene and Sparrowmon Christopher and Greymon Angie and Cutemon Jeremy Ewan and Damemon Tagiru and Gumdramon Ryouma and Psychemon Ren and Dracmon Airu and Opossummon Meiko and Meicoomon Earthworm Jim Spyro Bob Wendy Muck Scoop Lofty Roley Benny Scrambler Tinky Winky Leo Two-Tonne Dipsy Laa-Laa Po Atomic Betty Max and Chomp Rex and Ace Zoe and Paris Goku Thomas the Tank Engine Sportacus Stephanie Stingy Pixel Ziggy Trixie The Pink Panther Ash Ketchum Pikachu Misty Brock May Max Dawn Iris Cilan Serena Clemont Takuya Koji J.P. Zoe Tommy Koichi Yugi Jaden Yuki Yusei Yuma Yuya Tom and Jerry Mamoru Luke Inspector Gadget Penny Brain Otaru Lime Cherry Bloodberry Megaman X Zero Axl Spider Steel Massimo Marino Cinnamon Copy Zero Sage Harpuia Hidden Phantom Fighting Fefnir Fairy Leviathan Vent Aile Grey Ashe Pingu Wallace and Gromit Homer Marge Maggie Bart Lisa Scooby-Doo Shaggy Fred Daphne Velma Felix the Cat Dan and Drago Runo and Tigrerra Marucho and Preyas Elfin Akwimos Trister Radizen Julie and Gorem Roxtor Shun and Skyress Ingram Hawktor Taylean Jaakor Alice and Hydranoid Skytruss Orbeum Mira and Wilda Ace and Percival Baron and Nemus Jake and Coredem Fabia and Aranaut Ren and Linehalt Paige and Boulderon Rafe and Wolfurio Spectra Phantom and Helios Gunz and Reptak Tyson and Dragoon Gingka and Pegasus Toby Nick Lucas Jessica Ky Stax Maya Boomer Postman Pat Jess Fireman Sam Jason Kimberly Zack Trini Billy Tommy Adam Rocky Tanya Katherine Trey of Triforia T.J. Justin Carlos Ashley Katherine Andros Cassie Zhane Leo Kai Damon Maya Karone Carter Chad Joel Kelsey Dana Ryan Wesley Lucas Trip Katie Jen Eric Cole Taylor Max Danny Alyssa Merrick Shane Tori Dustin Hunter Blake Cameron Conner Ethan Kira Trent Jack Schuyler Bridge Z Sydney Chief Anubis Sam Kat Nova Nick Charlie Madison Vida Xander Udonna Daggeron Leanbow Mack Will Dax Ronny Rose Tyzonn Casey Lily Theo Robert Dominic Scott Flynn Summer Ziggy Dillon Gem Gemma Jayden Mia Mike Kevin Emily Antonio Troy Gia Noah Emma Jake Orion Tyler Chase Koda Riley Shelby Sir Ivan James Prince Kendall Albert Zenowing